Song's Of Fuinn
by 78Violetfan
Summary: A one-shot based on the relationship of the couple that is "Fuinn" based on the random songs that played on my Mp3 player!


**Hello, I've decided to try and do a one-shot based on 10 song's...In Fuinn world...**

**...hope you like it**

* * *

><p><em>Thinking Of You-Katy Perry (Jonas Brothers Cover)<em>

So Finn was with Rachel. He had broken up with Quinn for that exact reason, he thought he wanted Rachel and only Rachel.

Yet, for some reason, now that he was with Rachel, he just couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. It's like everything the couple did he was completely reminded of Quinn.

They got ice-cream, and he thought of Quinn's favorite flavor-Jamoca.

Finn went to practice football with the guys and Rachel watched, he remembered how it used to be Quinn watching him and cheering him on.

_Cause when I'm with her_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you <em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one <em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

Yeah, Rachel was great and all, but it seemed like he would never truly love her the way that he loved Quinn, and it didn't matter what he did, she was always on his mind.

He'd never get over her, and it wasn't just because she was his first love.

It was because she was his only love, his everything.

* * *

><p><em>That Should Be Me-Justin Bieber<em>

Sam wasn't in Glee Club anymore, he might have moved, Finn really didn't even pay attention to that anymore. Sam was the one he worried about stealing Quinn away, but he wasn't around anymore, so he didn't even think about it.

He was with Rachel now, yet, he still couldn't stand seeing Quinn with some other guy. He had seen her with Karofsky at one point, and he even had a little confrontation with her about it.

"Why do you even care if I'm with someone else?" She had asked.

He just shrugged, "I-I don't, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, yeah, because I'm not already feeling that way!" She bit back.

He was a little confused, he knew that he hurt her and all but still, he was confused, "Come on, Quinn."

The blonde had shook her head, "why is it alright if you move on, but I can't?" She asked and Finn could sense the heartbreak in her voice, "I can't sit here and wait for you, Finn, especially since you don't even want to be with me anymore."

_That should be me_  
><em>Holdin' your hand<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Makin' you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>This is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Feelin' your kiss<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Buyin' you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong,<em>  
><em>I can't go on,<em>  
><em>Till you believe that<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

"Karofsky!" Finn pointed behind him, "you're with Karofsky!"

"Whoa, what!" She actually started to laugh, "I'm not with Dave, I was simply helping him with his Chemistry homework."

"You were?" Finn asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "God Finn, I'm not dating every guy you see me with." She said before shrugging, "besides that, David Karofsky is totally gay." She said quietly before walking away.

"Wait, he is?" Finn asked, but he knew Quinn hadn't heard him.

* * *

><p><em>What Did I Do To Your Heart-Jonas Brothers<em>

It was the middle of Senior year and Rachel had, had enough. She hated seeing her boyfriend stare at Quinn from afar. It even made her especially mad when he would deny it by saying something like "I thought I saw a spider on her." Or, "I wasn't looking at Quinn babe, the lunch menu is behind her and I was trying to read it." He had come up with plenty of those excuses every damn day that she had caught him, so she ended it.

"Finn, we need to talk." She told him one day after Glee.

Finn really didn't get the message so while he stood up and packed his bag, getting ready for football practice he said, "Rach, I really don't care what song we sing, I have to get to practice." He gave her a soft smile before turning toward the door.

Rachel really had no other way to say it, she had stood in front of the mirror at her home for ten minutes stating the speech she had written about three times (yes, it was a long speech) but now she just thought better of it and simply stated, "I'm breaking up with you."

That stopped the jock from walking any further, he turned to her with an incredible look of shock on his face, "what?" He asked.

"You love Quinn, and I'm tired of trying to fight for your attention. Your excuses won't work anymore Finn, just go...go and get her, she's the one you really love." She felt horrible saying this. She had no idea how Finn could choose Quinn over her, but she knew it was for the best. Finn would be happy with Quinn, and Quinn deserved to be happy as well.

Beside that, Rachel would be in New York in a few months making her Broadway dreams a reality.

_What did I do to your heart?_  
><em>What did I do to your heart?<em>  
><em>Did I break it apart?<em>  
><em>Did I break it, your heart?<em>  
><em>What did I do to your heart?<em>  
><em>What did I do to your heart?<em>  
><em>Did I break it apart?<em>  
><em>Did I break it, your heart?<em>

Finn didn't take the break-up lightly, he wouldn't lie about that. But he was definitely kind of happy.

He loved Rachel yes, but he knew for a fact that he loved Quinn more.

So, he waited about three weeks before going after Quinn. The first time he asked her out, she thought he was kidding and gave him a little laugh. Yes, it is true that practically the whole school knew about Rachel and Finn's break-up, but Quinn still didn't believe that he truly wanted to be with her. So she had just laughed it off, as if it was some stupid joke.

Finn had tried again the very next day...the answer this time was a laughless no.

So, the next day he asked again, it was still a no.

He waited three more days, on a Friday before asking yet again, "Quinn, will you please go to dinner with me tonight? Give me another chance."

The blonde shook her head, "no, Finn, no."

"But..."

"Damn it Finn! No means no!" She shouted which caught the attention of mostly everyone in the hallway.

Finn shook his head as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the corner to get a little space from everyone else around the building, "why?" was his simple question (and he really should have stopped after that, but instead he also asked). "What did I do to you?"

The glare Quinn shot him was extremely scary in his mind. He thought about forgetting the subject altogether and running away then and there. But instead he stayed put.

"You broke my heart!" Quinn pointed out, "how do I know you won't just do that again?"

"I won't Quinn I-I swear, I love you."

"And it took breaking up with Rachel to realize that." She scoffed.

He had started to object but he noticed she was walking away, "Quinn wait," He grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him, "I realized that I still loved you long before Rachel and I broke up." He told her honestly, "I just couldn't bring myself to break-up with her, because, well, because I've hurt you both so many times going back and forth, and this time it's real Quinn. This time it's you." He nodded, "I won't break-up with you." He gave her a soft smile, "I'm yours forever."

Quinn shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes and she tore her wrist from his grip, "I've got a boyfriend." She told him before walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Love You Like A Love Song-Selena Gomez<em>

It was in Glee Club that Finn realized that Quinn loved him too. She was performing the song in Glee and she did look at her boyfriend (whom Finn had realized was Puck) a few times, but she had also shot a few glances his way also.

The looks she gave him were love filled, they were honest and true, and they were the only things that he could ever read within her eyes. He knew for a fact that Quinn loved him as she sang that song. It seemed that way to him at least.

But, it didn't stop him from feeling weird everytime she looked at Puck.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe- peat<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-peat<em>

"So, who exactly was that song for?" Finn had asked her after the bell rang and she had exited the room.

"What?" She asked as she looked around. Probably for Puck he guessed.

"Rachel asked him for help with her next song." Finn pointed out before asking again, "who was that song for?"

Quinn looked at him, "it was for Puck...and I know that Rachel asked him for help, I'm not looking for Puck. I'm looking for Santana."

"It was also for me, right?" Finn said. "And Santana went that way." He pointed behind him, "with Brittany."

Quinn looked behind him before looking into his eyes, "it wasn't for you Finn...I love Puck."

"You love Puck like I love Rachel..."

"Shut up!" She said before pushing him away.

"Quinn..." He tried but somehow she had walked away before he could even begin his sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Someone To Fall Back On-Aly Michalka (From Bandslam)<em>

Finn's eighteenth birthday was one he knew he would never forget. He had a party, but only a small one, his family was there; like always. He had also invited his friends (which since Glee Club started sophmore year he didn't have very many) they were all from Glee.

His mom had told him that he had a bank account when he was ten, and now that he was eighteen she was telling him the account number and how to get the money out of it. He figured he'd need money to buy a new truck because the one that he owned now was a piece of junk, and he really didn't want it anymore.

Then he realized he wouldn't have to buy a new truck when Burt showed him that in the garage there was a new truck there resting in the driveway. Burt then went on to say that Blaine, Puck and himself had fixed it up, so therefore it wasn't completely new, but it was a lot better than the one he already owned.

Finn was happy that he now had money, and a new truck. Rachel had since forgiven him and was now after Puck (yes, it's true, she was after another one of Quinn's boyfriends...yet, again). She had come and given him a plane ticket to New York, it was good for anytime; she claimed that she would love it if he would come for her very first show (which she was sure would happen within a year of being in New York).

Santana had given him a package of two months worth of free dinner at Breadstix coupons. Brittany had given him a kitten because her cat Lord Tubbington had gotten another cat pregnant so she took one of the kittens after they were born.

Finn couldn't keep the kitten becuase he was allergic to them, but Blaine had stepped in and decided that he would take the baby kitty home with him, promising Brittany that it would have a good home.

Tina and Mike put together a fruit basket, that also had a package of aftershave, and colongne, and deodorant, and everything like that (Mike had wanted to get him something completely different, but Tina had insisted that they buy a prestent together so that's what they got him).

Artie hadn't really gotten him anything because he honestly had no idea what kind of gift Finn would like so he said he didn't know.

Finn didn't mind not getting anything from Artie, he really hadn't wanted anything from anyone, he just really wanted them to come. It was like almost time for them to graduate, they were all going seperate ways soon, so he just wanted them all there.

Well, almost everyone...it seemed to him that Quinn didn't show.

Actually it didn't seem that way to him, she really didn't show. At all, they ate dinner which was pizza; she didn't come then, they ate ice-cream and cake (his mother insisted on making); Quinn didn't show up for that, they watched a little TV and played paintball with the paintball gun sets that Burt and Carol had bought him, Quinn still didn't show for that.

She simply didn't come at all.

By ten o'clock everyone was leaving. He knew then and there that Quinn really was mad at him, she was so mad at him that she couldn't even bother to show up to his birthday party, or call to say she couldn't make it. He watched his friends leave and noticed that while Rachel and Puck walked away they were holding hands and Rachel's head rested on Pucks shoulder as they walked to the mo-hawked boys truck.

Finn wanted to yell, he wanted to run over there and beat his friend up for cheating on Quinn. He had to be cheating on her, Puck would have said something if he and Quinn had broken up. Finn knew that for a fact, yet he was standing in his doorway watching Puck get into his truck with Rachel. It made him angry.

Yeah, Quinn had cheated on him, and that thing called karma normally comes around and bites you in the ass, but Finn didn't think Quinn deserved to be cheated on. He loved her to much to hope that would ever happen to her.

Angry he ran up the stairs ignoring the calls from his mother, Burt and Kurt.

Quinn was in his room...she was sitting on his bed, and she was listening to her ipod.

Seeing the blonde on his bed was completely surprising, he didn't expect it at all. _Has she been here the entire time?_ "Quinn." He said. But she didn't hear him. He was kind of relieved that the girl hadn't heard him, because how the hell was he supposed to tell her that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

He was going to wait, he was going to wait until she noticed him before he told her what was going on. Or at least he thought about waiting. Then he also thought about tapping on her shoulder and getting her to notice him. He had decided to to the second thing, but right before his hand touched her shoulder she grabbed it, pulling the headphones out of her ears with her free hand she set her ipod on his bed and stood up singing to him gently as her hazel eyes locked with his own chocolate brown ones.

_I'll be Your prince,_  
><em>I'll be your saint,<em>  
><em>I will go crashing through fences<em>  
><em>In your name. I will, I swear <em>  
><em>I'll be someone to fall back on<em>  
><em>Ill be the one who waits<em>  
><em>And for as long as youll let me<em>  
><em>I will be the one you need<em>  
><em>I'll be someone to fall back on<em>

The song ended with a kiss, and Finn had never had such an awesome birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Angel-Natasha Bedingfield<em>

That birthday had opened a new relationship for both Finn and Quinn. They were together again, and that was all that really mattered to the tall boy. Well, that and getting back at Ouck for cheating on Quinn, or at least he thought he was going to do that.

Until Quinn sat him down one day and explained to him that she and Puck had ended their relationship a week prior to Finn's birthday and that he and Rachel had been dating since. They had just been keeping it a secret so she could wait in his room for him.

Finn was a little shocked by that answer, yes, he was shocked, and relieved...also maybe a little angry. He didn't understand why Quinn would do that, why she would make him believe something terrible was happening to him. Quinn however did think that Finn was overreacting a little because the thing wasn't completely terrible. Then, she went on to explain that she really wanted to find out if he did truly love her, so it was all planned.

"It was all planned?" Finn asked.

Quinn nodded, "yes, because I needed to know."

Finn was mad now, like truly angry, he loved Quinn so much, but that test was completely ridiculous.

Quinn figured that he just didn't understand it because he had never actually been in her position before, he had never had someone love him one minute and then have them love someone else the next...not to mention continously going back and forth between the two.

So, in Glee she sang him a song, and it was only to him

_So if you got a good one_  
><em>Put your hands up,<em>  
><em>Come on girl and stand up<em>  
><em>Go ahead lift your man up<em>  
><em>Get up<em>  
><em>If you got a good one, put your hands up<em>  
><em>Go ahead lift your man up<em>  
><em>Get up<em>  
><em>If you got a good one, stand up<em>  
><em>Come on girl, and stand up<em>

_If I could be your angel_  
><em>Your angel, Your angel<em>  
><em>Protect you from the pain<em>  
><em>Protect you from the pain<em>  
><em>from the pain from the pain<em>  
><em>I'll keep you safe from danger. I'll keep you safe from danger <em>  
><em>You'll never hurt again and you'll never hurt again<em>  
><em>a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l<em>  
><em>you'll never hurt again<em>  
><em>a.n.g.e.l, a.n.g.e.l<em>  
><em>you'll never hurt again<em>

_I'll be your angel_

Her words were honest, he knew that...also, to him, she was just too perfect to stay mad at, they made up then and there, in front of everyone...because duh...

Finn did _not_ want to lose Quinn again.

* * *

><p><em>I Am What I Am-Jonas Brothers<em>

They had a fight one day, it was a week before graduation and Quinn had ended up picking on Rachel again along with Santana. Finn and Puck had both gotten mad at the two girls and they yelled at them both. While Santana and Quinn laughed (for what Finn had no idea) Rachel tried to explain to both her boyfriend and her ex what was going on but the two boys wouldn't pay attention.

They were just to angry at the girls to even notice Rachel as she said "they were helping me with my lines!" She was agravatted and when the boys still didn't look at her she stomped off angrly.

Puck had pulled Santana by the arm so she could yell at her privately. And as Finn was yelling at his girlfiriend telling her that he finally had enough, that he wasn't going to sit by and watch her pick on other people. She had been through it in elementary and middle school, she knew what it was like...that's when Rachel's words hit him, "wait what did you say?" He turned around to look at the little diva, but she was gone.

Finn turned back to his girlfriend, "lines?" He asked.

Quinn nodded, "Rachel is auditioning for some play at the local theatre, she wants to perform in it this summer before moving to New York." She rolled her eyes, "it's like some kind of present for her fathers."

Finn felt horrible, "Quinn..."

The blonde shook her head, "if you had listened to her, or had let me get a word in, I could have explained but no. You had to go and jump to conclusions and get all weirded out."

"I'm sorry, Quinn, it's just..."

"Rachel and I have put the past behind us and moved on, it's time for you to do the same Finn...I am what I am, and you can't change that. I won't let you."

Her walls were brought back up, after he had worked so hard to bring them all down, they were up again, and he had put them there.

_I am what I am _  
><em>What can I say? <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be this way <em>  
><em>Right up until my dying day <em>  
><em>Because that's how it goes head to my toes <em>  
><em>And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know <em>  
><em>Because <em>

_I am what I am _  
><em>And nobody else <em>  
><em>And if you've got a problem <em>  
><em>Better take it somewhere else <em>  
><em>Because I can't turn back <em>  
><em>I'm right on track <em>  
><em>And if you think you know <em>  
><em>Well then you better check your facts <em>  
><em>Because <em>

_I know (I know, I know) _  
><em>Wherever I go (I go, I go) <em>  
><em>I know where I stand <em>  
><em>I am what I am <em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! <em>  
><em>I am what I am <em>  
><em>Hey! Hey!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Touch Me-Spring Awakening<em>

It was a three months after graduation when they had moved to California to go to college, living in their apartment that they made love to eachother for the first time.

Finn had never felt so perfect, he knew then and there that this was how it was supposed to be. He was meant to be with Quinn, in this moment, and have very many other moments exactly like this with Quinn for the rest of his life.

What he didn't know was that Quinn felt the same way, she realized that he it was all supposed to happen like this. She was meant to get pregnant with Puck's baby, she was meant to cheat on Sam with Finn, they were meant to break-up with eachother twice so they could find eachother the third time and make it all better. The third times a charm right?

_Touch me all silent._  
><em>Tell me, please, all is forgiven.<em>  
><em>Consume my wine<em>  
><em>Consume my mind<em>  
><em>I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh<em>

_Touch me, just try it._  
><em>Now, there, that's it, God, that's heaven<em>  
><em>I'll love your light<em>  
><em>I'll love you right<em>  
><em>We'll wander down where the sins lie<em>

_Touch me just like that_  
><em>We'll wander down where the sins lie<em>  
><em>Love me just for bit<em>  
><em>We'll wander down where the winds sigh<em>

_Where the winds sigh_  
><em>Where the winds sigh<em>

* * *

><p><em>Born To Make You Happy-Britney Spears<em>

It was in a karoke bar, one that they spent time in every month. And Finn was currently on stage sining his heart out to the girl that he would love for the rest of his life. Tonight was the night, he knew it was the only night to ever do what he was going to do, if he was going to do it.

And he was, he had dipped into his savings to buy this incredible ring, and he was going to do just that until his mom called and asked if he wanted the ring that his father had given her. He remembered that ring also, Carol hadn't stopped wearing it until she was engaged to Burt, and that ring was one that Finn loved. So he had her send it through the mail.

_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world_  
><em>I'd wait forever, to be your girl<em>  
><em>Just call out my name, and I will be there<em>  
><em>Just to show you how much I care<em>

_I don't know how to live without your love_  
><em>I was born to make you happy<em>  
><em>'Cause you're the only one within my heart<em>  
><em>I was born to make you happy<em>  
><em>Always and forever you and me<em>  
><em>That's the way our life should be<em>  
><em>I don't know how to live without your love<em>  
><em>I was born to make you happy<em>

When the song ended Finn got off the stage as the place filled with the noise of clapping and little chatter. The tall guy made his way over to the blonde that he was completely in love with.

Quinn was standing up to meet him, her face lit up with laughter and she ust stared at him, "that was beautiful." She said in the middle of a laugh.

He did sound good too, and she loved it.

Finn loved seeing that smile, he'd do anything for it, that included singing Britney Spears on stage in front of all of his friends (which he forgot were here, because they came here every Thursday to meet chicks...he just hadn't noticed because he was too caught up in the moment).

"So, you don't care that all your friends are making fun of you?" She questioned rasing a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Finn looked behind him and noticed all his friends were laughing at him and making jokes, he just rolled his eyes because he knew that he'd wish they were him...hell, they'd seen Quinn, they already wished they were him.

He turned back to his girl and shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He knelt down on his left knee and pulled a little black box out of his right pocket.

Quinn shook her head, "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing!"

Finn just gave her his trademark goofy smile, "Lucille Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" He asked.

Quinn's hands were covering her mouth, but as she nodded and her tears fell, Finn heard the word yes muffled within.

* * *

><p><em>(You're) Having My Baby-Glee Cast<em>

They married six months after he proposed (they couldn't wait too long, they were just too excited).

At the wedding Santana was Quinn's Maid of Honor. Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and a girl that she had met at the begining of school were her Bridesmaids. Puck walked her down the isle and gave her away, her mother and her sister couldn't stop crying long enough to do it for her. Blaine's little sister was their flowergirl, and Kurt was Finn's Bestman, he had wanted to ask Puck, but the mo-hawked guy had insisted on walking Quinn down the isle.

Two months later Quinn had told Finn that they were pregnant with their first child, and he was way, way, way excited. He was finally going to have a baby.

He was finally going to have a family with the girl he loved, they were going to have a baby...

...and he couldn't wait to be a father.

_And you're having my baby  
>You're the woman that I love<br>And I love what it's doing to ya  
>You're having my baby<br>You're a woman in love  
>And I love what's goin through ya.<em>

_You're having my baby_  
><em>You're the woman I love<em>  
><em>And I love what it's doing to ya<em>

_And you're having my baby_  
><em>You're a woman in love<em>  
><em>And I love what's goin through ya<em>  
><em>Yeah you're having my baby<em>

The child was a girl and she was born on November 13th 2013...

...Her name was Drew Elizabeth Hudson

Drew was because Quinn really loved the name Drew, and Finn thought it was an okay name as well, Elizabeth was after Beth, who was the little girls half-sister anyway so the two parents thought that it was a nice, respectful idea. And Hudson (well, if you don't understand that, then you don't really understand marriage).

...Drew Elizabeth Hudson

Also known as "Drizzle"...

...Fuinn's Drizzle...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not really sure if it turned out good or not, I really liked the idea though, so I hope it was good for you as well.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading (and if you follow The Lima Bean, it should be updated tomorrow), thanks so much for reading, and please review, let me know if it's good.**

**...bye...**


End file.
